<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is this bed ours? by myshipsareendgame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542516">Is this bed ours?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame'>myshipsareendgame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Post-Book 03: Oathbringer, Smut, Wedding Night, they’re also horny, they’re both nervous but hey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shallan eyed him and saw that he stood on his feet completely now. She kept his gaze, approaching the bed with a shocking amount of confidence in her step. She wasn't used to the feeling, but at that moment she clutched to it tightly. "Is this bed ours?”</p><p>————————<br/>Shallan and Adolin’s wedding night OR two young people being very turned on. However you want to call it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is this bed ours?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adolin held Shallan close as he led her to his chambers.</p><p>With their bodies almost pressing, he wondered if she could sense his nervousness. He was eager for this, yes, but nervous too. Will she be disappointed? Will things go neatly? If she thinks his mattress is too dirty or if his pillows are too uncomfortable- what then? Where would they do it? All these questions troubled him, not enough to make his stomach twist, but certainly to make his head faintly spin. But then he took one look at Shallan and found himself more at ease.</p><p>Storms, she was enchanting. He hadn't made a comment on her wedding havah, unfortunately, since it fit her so well. Tight around her chest, but wide from the waist down, it highlighted her features while the color brought out the blue of her eyes. </p><p>"I don't recall ever telling you about this corridor." Shallan looked at him with wide eyes. "Aunt Navani thinks it's one of the older parts of the tower," he said, trying to make the silence less awkward by... Well, by breaking it. And he certainly picked a fun topic- hallways. Boring talks oh how the stone was placed in this place and that place, but by the look of it, Shallan truly found it interesting. How does one find the subject amusing? </p><p>Realizing they were near the door, he quickly told himself not to focus on questions anymore. They were soon to be alone.</p><hr/><p>Shallan stepped into her husband's room as he closed the door behind him. "I suppose this is ours now," she said.</p><p>"Yes. I suppose it is," he replied with a chuckle.</p><p>Though she had been here before, only now did she really bother to pay attention to how it looked. The room had a high ceiling and was very spacious, even for one of a Highprince. He owned a big closet, she noted. A plain, dark brown one, made of wood and decorated with golden handles. Strange how someone as invested in fashion as Adolin had such a simple closet, though she guessed what he held inside was almost everything but simple. Other furniture was painted in lighter tones. There was even a sofa with a floral print and furry cushions. She almost laughed out loud, but it did look nice, so she brought a hand up to stifle the giggle.</p><p>The floor was cold, but she didn't mind, at least there wasn't any junk on it. Shallan had always thought a man's room wouldn't be so clean, but it was foolish to expect anything else than tidiness from a son of Dalinar Kholin. She saw a few rumpled socks on the dresser though, at least five of them, all in different colors. He probably left it there in a rush, when he was getting ready for the ceremony.</p><p>Behind her, Adolin was still leaning against the door. If she continued to inspect every corner, their wedding night would turn into a wedding morning and there was no reason for that to happen, especially when he looked so handsome in his suit. The only problem was- how to initiate it?</p><p>An idea popped up in her mind.</p><p>"So..." She began walking across the floor towards the balcony. "These windows. They're ours?"</p><p>He straightened himself slightly but didn't move from his place. "Yes."</p><p>"And that mirror on the wall?", she said gesturing to the other side of the room. "That's ours as well?"</p><p>"Yeah," he said, his voice deep.  Shallan eyed him and saw that he stood on his feet completely now. She kept his gaze, approaching the bed with a shocking amount of confidence in her step. She wasn't used to the feeling, but at that moment she clutched to it tightly. "Is this bed ours?"</p><p>Hunger flashed in his eyes and in a few rushed steps, he was in front of her, pulling her face to him. She grabbed the back of his neck as their mouth opened against one another in a passionate but hurried rhythm. He moaned and a moment later, the same sound followed from the back of her throat as she let herself get fully drawn into the kiss. Then she felt him suddenly pull away. "I'm sorry if I startled you... I apologize Shallan, I simply couldn't stop myself." He breathed in and out loudly, an apologetic gleam in his eyes. </p><p>"Adolin, you don't have to be sorry. I want this," she said taking his hands and holding them tightly. "You are absolutely sure?" They had already discussed that, hours prior to the wedding, and she had assured him it was something she desired to do.</p><p>"Yes." But as charming as his concern was, it brought another subject to her mind. "Are you?", she asked him. They were about to be naked in front of each other. It was important both of them agreed to it.</p><p>"Of course I am!" he said, this time laughing and looking more like he usually did. Though the tension from before was weirdly pleasing and enjoyable, she found this version of Adolin more relaxing. That would certainly be useful for when the time for stripping down came. Should she just ask him? "Uhm... Is it not a problem if we try to keep the atmosphere as light as possible tonight? I believe it will make everything more comfortable."</p><p>He nodded, making a face that seemed to say 'obviously', which she greatly appreciated. "Good. Now take off your jacket and shirt, please..."</p><hr/><p>Within seconds, Adolin had removed all the clothing from his upper body and threw them on the ground. Shallan's eyes went over his biceps, a blush finding a way to her cheeks. <em>I'm glad I</em> <em>did pushups today</em>, he thought. She touched him lightly on the shoulder and began working her way across the area. She walked around him and stroked his lower back, her fingers going over his backside. He was pleased when he saw her lingering on his stomach as he flexed the muscles.</p><p>Her eyes widened and her breathing got heavy. But then, she started drawing in short, quick, almost unnatural breaths. "Are you alright?"</p><p>That seemed to wake her up from whatever state she was in, looking almost agitated. "Oh? Yes, it's just that... I think I'm only now getting a grasp on the amount of training you do."</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. Can I..." he grazed her arm. Left arm.</p><p>The blush on her cheeks deepened, but she nodded. He pecked her forehead before moving onto her shoulder. From there, he kissed her arm softly and slowly, getting down on his knees. He used the edge of his teeth at her elbow before he finally got to her safehand. He felt the bulge in his pants harden when he started unbuttoning the sleeve. Her safehand was left exposed bare to him and he didn't bother with gentle kisses. Instead, he brought it to his mouth and sucked on her fingers, one by one. He held her palm with one hand and wrapped the other around Shallan. He used that one to work on her dress.</p><p>The dress soon fell down and though he felt a loss as he removed her fingers from his lips, he felt himself come back to life as he sucked the skin on her stomach, now holding her with both arms. She was letting out sighs of delectation, pulling his hair.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, storms!" she shouted. Could the guards outside hear her? They probably could, but it's their job not to make any comments during their shift. Even if they did, Shallan didn't care if the entire Urithiru heard her tonight.</p><p>But, as amazing as this was, she was starting to feel concerned if he would like the rest of her body. She never had the body men desired to touch and women desired to have. Curves and tan skin were beautiful and she always felt plain and flat, in more than just one way. As Adolin was leaving marks on her belly, it was only logical to guess he liked that part. But would he like her breasts? Would he like how small they were compared to other women he had done this with? And how about the freckles on her back- she always disliked them. Why wouldn't he?</p><p>Maybe she should lightweave. </p><p><em>No</em>. She needed to resist the temptation.</p><p>"Adolin..." she whispered and tugged on his shoulders. He looked up, eyes filled with lust and loss. Had this action really have such an effect on him? He got up to his full height, scanning her figure along the way, making her look down immediately. "I realize I may not look like most men want a woman to look." He must've been disappointed.</p><p>"Shallan, what do you mean? Do you want us to talk about it?" he asked and sat them both down on the bed. She was completely naked now, hairs on her skin rising up from the chilly breeze, while he still had his pants on. "Adolin, look at me. I don't have much to offer and I hate that! I won't allow myself to turn into Veil nor Radiant, truly, I prefer to stay myself tonight. But, I also wish I was built differently."</p><p>She never said that to anyone before. Growing up, she didn't have many friends, let alone any women close enough to talk to about the mater. With brothers who could never understand, nor want to hear about it, she was left with mirrors and thoughts and literature that claimed her appearance wasn't appealing. As challenging as it was to admit her insecurities, it was good to let it off her chest.</p><p>Adolin rubbed her knees- a simple gesture, but Shallan found the tenderness of his fingertips calming. "Hmm..." he thought. "I think it's inaccurate to say you have nothing to offer. Look at your hands for example," he said, taking one in his. "How many times did they draw something amazing for you to surgebind and help people? Radiance aside, how many times did they create art? Do you really think that's nothing special? Shalan, you're <em>mesmerizing</em>." Really? Her? "You told me to look at you. Well, I could do that for hours and I'd think of it as time well spent."</p><p>"You would?" Shallan asked, her voice thin. No one had ever told her she was so beautiful before, not even him. She kissed him, craving the taste of his lips. "Always," he answered, pulling out of the kiss and going in for a hug. She, however, used the opportunity to straddle him with both thighs, hands latching onto the back of his neck. The happiness she felt previously had turned into excitement and anticipation in a second. The thought of becoming someone else had started to go away and her desire to flee from the all-consuming feeling of inadequacy had begun to vanish. It meant she could focus better on the sculpture of a man in front, or now, beneath her.</p><p>She pressed her mouth to his, stealing his breath. It was rough and even a bit weird when they pushed their tongues against each other, but she found it more arousing than other methods of kissing.</p><hr/><p>Shallan's lips drifted from his jaw, then to his neck, then back to his jaw. He shifted his body slightly so she could move more easily, but the motion forced them both to stiffen- it accidentally made her jump onto his manhood. <em>Uh... Now what?</em> Not that it wasn't pleasant- it was where the night was supposed to go at some part- but that it was unintentional. He looked at her trying to see if she felt as confused as he did and was surprised to see a hint of a smirk instead. She moved her hand across his chest, stopping for a moment to scratch his abdominal muscles, and unclasped his belt.</p><p>Reaching with her hand for him, she let out a small gasp but didn't stop. He moaned. Oh, he <em>moaned. </em></p><p>She changed her position, sitting with her knees under her, and lowered his pants down so she could have full access to his cock. Using both hands now, she stroked it slowly. When she went over the tip, he had to arch his back. Storms he loved this woman!</p><hr/><p>When she started to touch him, she didn't envision getting such a reaction out of him, but she was nowhere near wanting to complain. He was breathing heavily, with his eyes closed and cheeks flustered, and it made Shallan's heart full. It meant she was doing this right. Of course, there probably weren't many other ways it could be done, but she was still happy she was succeeding in satisfying him.</p><p>After a few moments, he opened his eyes hazily and she stilled. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Everything is more than okay," he said and raised his body, his palms behind him and flat on the mattress. "I really want to kiss you. Can I do that?"</p><p>She snorted. "You can do anything you want with me," she leaned in and pecked him, "but, make sure to warn me first if it's something too exciting." </p><p>"Well, I did have something in mind, though I am not sure if I can describe it." <em>Is that so?</em> She bit her lip and smiled mischievously. "I suppose you just need to show me-"</p><p>She let out a whoop, then a giggle, when he flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He brought her to laughter again, this time while planting soft bites on her collarbone. It didn't have anything to do with his skills- they were almost perfect- but the tingles on her skin that made her joyful. She felt him chuckle with their bodies connected, but this time, it forced her to make a different sound as she just now realized where his mouth was. </p><p>His head was between her thighs and she almost instinctively tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling the strands of blonde and black. He stuck his tongue into her, then used it to do a series of long licks. "Is this alright?" he muttered, lifting his head. She nodded hastily, already missing the feeling of his lips on her womanhood. When he massaged her with his thumb, she had to clench her teeth to not make a sound, afraid of how loud her voice would otherwise be. "I'm going to put in a finger now. Is that good with you?"</p><p>"Yes," she managed to utter. He slipped a finger into her and her breath caught. He moved it in and out of her, slowly and carefully at first, but soon found a steady rhythm. The movement itself wasn't what made Shallan like it, in fact, it wasn't so pleasurable as she had hoped, but the fact that it was <em>Adolin</em> doing this with her. She gasped when he put in the second finger, this time instantly accustoming it to his tempo. </p><p>It also got her thinking when he was going to put something else of his in her body. Will it feel the same, or similar or completely different? She was almost considering to ask him to stop and get to the action out of burning curiosity. But, it wasn't only the hunger for knowledge that made her want more. With the amount of moaning she did in the past minutes, he was pleasuring her like she was a Herald. She craved to feel more of him. All of him.</p><hr/><p>Adolin took his fingers out of her and got up into a sitting position, studying her. She had her eyes wide open now even if she held them shut whenever he looked up to check up on her, see if anything was too extreme on unbearable. </p><p>"I want you inside me," she said, swallowing hard. He gaped, but quickly collected himself and nodded, shifting so that he held himself above her, their hips lining up. She put her hands on his shoulder, giving them a good squeeze. He pecked her forehead and was ready to get into her when he realized he forgot about a detail. </p><p>"Oh! I just remembered! Do you want to be in a different position?" This was her first time and he wanted to make it as easy as possible. She scrunched her nose. "Uh... I'm not sure. I think this is good, yeah..." Now that it was settled and they were both comfortable, he could start. Whispering an<em> I love you, </em>he pushed himself in her.</p><hr/><p>It was painful, at first, making Shallan gasp loudly and slap his arm repeatedly. He stilled right away, worry spread all over his face. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt a lot?" She thought for a moment. What was it that hurt and why? She wasn't as sensitive to his fingers. Maybe it was the size that made her uncomfortable or maybe it was too sudden? "I think you went too far too fast." She caressed his lower lip with her finger. "I don't want you to stop though."</p><p>"I'll be more careful," he said and kissed her. She closed her eyes and felt him go inside her again, only this time, she felt more pleasure than pain. He only went in a few inches, but it felt amazing. As it was becoming less and less painful, she needed him to go deeper. Her hips must've sensed it because she began unconsciously bumping into his, eager to have more of him. </p><p>She felt full, as obvious as that might have been. Fulfilled and warm was the best way to describe it and slowly, that warmth was becoming more powerful with every thrust, intensifying between her ribs. She kissed him, hot and deep, mouth opening to his, showing him just how much she enjoyed this. With a hand, he cupped one of her breasts and pinched a hardened nipple. That's when she couldn't take the heat anymore and had to inhale stormlight, making all the spheres go dun and leaving them in a complete dark. Except, a glow appeared and it was coming from her. The stormlight enveloped her and Adolin and for a moment, both forgot about everything else and were fascinated by what happened around them.</p><p>The intrigued look on Adolin's face was soon replaced, however, by a look she had never seen before. His brows furrowed and drops of sweat formed on his head. He didn't hold back with his growls either, cursing out names of every god he knew. "Ash's eyes!" At one point, he whispered words in another language.<em> Riran</em>, she thought.</p><p>Whatever it was he felt, she was feeling it too. That powerful warmth in her chest reached its highest point, making her scream his name. "Adolin!" she cried out as he moved faster than before, filling her with a liquid she couldn't recognize. After a few seconds, they both stopped moving, their breathing mirroring the other's. He pulled out of her and wearily lay down beside her. The stormlight she had inhaled came off her in a form of mist, then faded away into the air.</p><hr/><p>Adolin had an arm placed around Shallan who rested her head oh his bicep. He played with a strand of her hair, twirling it around a finger, humming to himself. They lay there in silence, not moving but both awake, though Shallan's eyelids soon started to slowly drop. "I'm going to get up for a second," he whispered. "Hm? Sure..." she munched.</p><p>He put his underwear back on and stumbled his way to the door, being barely able to see due to the little moonlight that came from the window. He poked his head out, searching for guards. The two men had straightened upon seeing him and gripped their spears harder. "Sir?"</p><p>"Could you give me some spheres? Lady Radiant used them all." A hint of confusion sprinkled the guard's face, but he instantly clenched his jaw. "Yes, sir!"</p><p>Adolin collected the spheres and made sure to remember the name of the man to pay him back. He closed the door behind him and heard harsh snoring that stretched throughout the room. For someone so small, she could sure be loud. He didn't want to wake her, but the snores were getting even worse than before. He nudged her shoulder lightly and it, fortunately, made her slightly quiet down. It was good he got to know of this early on so that he could begin to get used to hearing it for the rest of his life. Just as he was getting under the blankets, he caught a glimpse of a certain spren. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"Shallan told me not to be here for when you performed your sacred human rituals, but she said nothing about being here after you've finished," Pattern said. He was on their bedrest now, buzzing happily above Shallan's head. "I want to learn more about what you did tonight. I've been studying mating, but I would love to hear details."</p><p>"Then she can tell you about it at breakfast. Now you need to let us sleep."</p><p>Sometimes the spren was nothing short than an adorable, curious child, but like any child, he could be greatly annoying. <em>Especially</em> when the adult is tired and begging to rest. "Hmm... I will let you sleep." </p><p>And with that, he left the bedrest, then moved to the wall on the other side of the room before disappearing. Adolin closed his eyes and whistled, relieved. He put an arm over Shallan protectively, like he intended to keep her safe from any nightmares that could disturb her. He planted a soft kiss on the back of her head, inhaling her scent and then finally, felt himself doze off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this and I would love to hear feedback on what you thought of it! If you’re interested in reading more about their wedding, you can read “A Wedding between a Radiant and a Duelist” that I also wrote :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>